Uma lenda nunca morre
by Corintiano
Summary: Alguns dias depois da batalha entre Zero e Weil, um misterioso Reploid salva a vida de Zero e planeja dominar o mundo. Quais eram as suas intenções em salvar Zero?
1. Aparece um novo vilão

Momentos depois da batalha entre Zero e em Ragnarok, cinco reploids estavam reunidos em uma sala de uma base espacial, não muito longe de onde ficava Ragnarok. Quatro dos cinco reploids eram os quatros já ressuscitados ex-guardiões de Neo Arcadia, enquanto o outro era um reploid que não usava capacete, ele tinha cabelos loiros e usava um visor escuro que se parecia muito com um óculos escuro.

- Será que você fez o certo em salva-lo mestre? -Perguntou Harpuia

- Eu fiz o certo sim, eu o tele transportei para que ele futuramente possa se juntar ao nosso exercito. –Respondeu o Misterioso reploid

- Mas mestre nós conhecemos Zero muito bem, ele nunca se aliaria a nós e, além disso, ele pode acabar com o seu plano Mestre Wesker! –Disse Fefnir

- O que aconteceu com você Fefnir? –Perguntou Leviathan com um sorriso malicioso- Parece que você esta com medo dele...

- Eu não tenho medo daquele idiota! –Gritou Fefnir enquanto socava o chão de raiva. - Eu só quero acabar com ele!

- Parem com isso vocês dois, ou eu vou mandar vocês dois de volta de onde vocês vieram! –Ordenou Wesker.

- Nos perdoe Mestre Wesker. – Disseram Fefnir e Leviathan ao mesmo tempo.

- Por essa vez passa, mas eu não tolerarei mais essas briguinhas idiotas! –Disse Wesker - E respondendo a sua pergunta Fefnir... Eu darei um "jeito" de fazer Zero e aliar ao nosso exercito, e com Zero em nosso exercito nada poderá nos derrotar e então finalmente eu dominarei o mundo!

Alguns dias depois...

Colbor estava andando pela base da resistência, até que ele ouviu um barulho vindo da sala do Trans-Server, Colbor correu para a sala do Trans-Server para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Entrando lá, ele encontra Zero desacordado e muito danificado.

- Zero! Ele esta vivo! Eu tenho que leva-lo para Ciel e o Cerveau repara-lo! –Disse Colbor enquanto carregava Zero à sala de reparos.

Algumas horas depois de Ciel e Cerveau repararem Zero, ele finalmente havia acordado.

- Eu estou vivo? Mas como? –Perguntou Zero olhando para os lados.

-Colbor o encontrou muito danificado na sala do Trans-Server e o trouxe para cá, então nos o reparamos. – Respondeu Ciel, que se segurava para não chorar de felicidade.

- E Weil? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Você conseguiu! Você o derrotou! E...

Antes que Ciel pudesse terminar a sua frase, ela foi interrompida por um soldado da resistência que tinha entrado na sala.

- Senhora Ciel tem um grupo de mechaniloids atacando a nossa base!

- Mas quem poderá ser? Weil está morto! –Disse Cerveau, assustado com a situação.

- Esse é o estranho, quem esta liderando esse ataque é Fefnir!

Ao ouvir isso Zero se levantou.

- Fefnir? Mas ele morreu na explosão do Omega! Eu irei verificar! –Disse Zero pegando o Z-Saber.

- Mas Zero você não está completamente reparado, se você for lá você poderá morrer! –Falou Ciel em um tom de desespero.

- Eu não posso ficar parado enquanto vários reploids estão morrendo lá fora, eu tenho que fazer algo! – Disse Zero já saindo da sala.

Quando Zero saiu da sala encontrou vários soldados da resistência mortos no chão, ele ligou Z-Saber e foi correndo em direção dos mechaniloids inimigos. Zero começou a destruir os mechaniloids, um por um, com golpes precisos com o Z-Saber, sem grandes dificuldades. Até que Fefnir finalmente apareceu.

- Você continua forte, vai ser divertido lutar contra você novamente. – Disse Fefnir, já ficando em posição de luta.

- Como você está vivo Fefnir? Você morreu junto com Harpuia e Leviathan na explosão do Omega!

- Zero já faz tempo desde que lutamos pela ultima vez, eu esperei muito tempo para poder ter a chance de lutar com você novamente, eu não quero perder tempo dando explicações para você!

- Como quiser Fefnir! Eu já o derrotei antes, eu irei derrota-lo novamente!

- É o que iremos ver!

Fefnir começou a atirar em Zero, que desviava usando o seu Dash. Quando Zero finalmente chegou perto de Fefnir, Zero se preparava para ataca-lo, porem Fefnir foi mais rápido que Zero e o jogou para o alto. E com Zero ainda no ar, Fefnir pulou e jogou Zero contra o chão com tanta força que acabou tendo um pequeno tremor no chão.

Zero rapidamente se levantou e começou a carregar o Z-Saber, ao mesmo tempo Fefnir carregava o seu Buster. Fefnir disparou um tiro carregado em direção a Zero, que conseguiu desviar e logo em seguida, Zero acertou Fefnir com um ataque carregado com o Z-Saber.

Essa luta iria demorar pouco para chegar ao fim, porem eles foram interrompidos por um chamado no rádio de Fefnir.

- _Fefnir, volte agora!_ –Gritava Wesker pelo radio.

- Mas Mestre Wesker, eu posso acabar com ele agora mesmo! –Respondeu Fefnir.

-_ Eu quero Zero vivo! Apenas de as coordenadas de nossa base a ele e recue agora!_

- Mas Mestre Wesker...

- _Isso é uma ordem!_

- Como quiser Mestre... –Disse Fefnir já desligando o rádio- Você está com sorte hoje Zero, eu vou deixa-lo viver mais um pouco, por ordens de Mestre Wesker, –Fefnir passa as coordenadas da base para Zero- Mas da próxima vez eu acabarei com você! –Disse Fefnir antes de se tele transportar.

- _Wesker... Quem é esse cara? E por que ele me quer vivo?_ –Perguntava Zero a si mesmo enquanto ia em direção à sala de reparos.

Continua...


	2. Invadindo a base

Em uma sala da base espacial de Wesker, algum tempo depois do ataque à Resistência, estavam reunidos os quatro guardiões junto com Wesker.

- Fefnir, me diga...

- O que Mestre Wesker?

- Quais foram às ordens que eu lhe dei?

- Para que eu atacasse a Resistência, e passasse as coordenadas da base para Zero poder vir aqui.

- E o que foi que eu falei sobre Zero?

- Que eu não deveria lutar com ele...

- E por que você me desobedeceu?

- Eu...

O "Sermão" que Wesker estava passando a Fefnir iria durar muito, mas Phantom acabou interrompendo.

- Me desculpe lhe interromper Mestre Wesker, mas... – Interrompeu Phantom.

- O que foi Phantom? – Perguntou Wesker, virando ao Ninja.

- Mesmo que Fefnir tenha desobedecido as suas ordens, o seu plano está dando certo, mais cedo ou mais tarde Zero virá à base, é só uma questão de tempo.

- Você está certo Phantom, não demorara muito e Zero estará aqui... Eu quero que todos vocês vão para as suas salas, para enfrentarem Zero.

- Como quiser Mestre Wesker. –Disseram todos os Ex-Guardiões ao mesmo tempo.

- _Zero... Depois de muito tempo eu finalmente o encontrarei..._ – Pensava Wesker enquanto via os quatro Ex-Guardiões saírem da sala.

Algum tempo depois, na sala de comandos da Resistência.

Zero estava na sala de comando da Resistência, junto com Ciel, enquanto eles esperavam as operadoras Rouge e Joan analisarem as coordenadas que Fefnir tinha lhes fornecido.

- Eu ainda não sei por que Fefnir nos atacou... –Dizia Ciel enquanto olhava para o chão. – Neo Arcadia e Copy-X estão destruídos, não tem sentido ele nos atacar assim, agora que finalmente achávamos que tínhamos alcançado a paz, isso acontece...

- Não se preocupe Ciel, eu irei à base desse tal Wesker, eu vou lutar com Fefnir, ver quem é esse cara e nos vamos alcançar a paz novamente. E falando nesse Wesker, você sabe quem é ele?

- Eu não sei Zero, nunca ouvi falar dele nem aqui na Resistência e nem quando eu morava em Neo Arcadia.

- Então é mais um motivo para ir à base dele.

-Mas Zero – Ciel estava preucupada com Zero, ela iria dizer algo para tentar convencer Zero a não ir lá, mas acabou sendo interrompida pela operadora Rouge.

- Me desculpe interromper Ciel, mas nós descobrimos onde fica a base de Wesker, usando as coordenadas que Fefnir nos passou...

- Ela fica localizada no espaço, perto de onde ficava Ragnarok. – Continuou Joan.

- Eu vou ir para lá. – Disse Zero, já indo em direção do Trans-Server.

- Zero! Espere! – Falou Ciel

- Ciel? O que...

Zero não pode terminar sua frase, antes disso Ciel acabou o abraçando.

- Zero, por favor, me prometa. -Disse Ciel, enquanto derramava algumas lagrimas. – Me prometa que você irá voltar vivo! Porque da ultima vez que você foi a uma missão, você ficou dias fora, eu pensei que você tinha morrido!

- Ciel, eu prometo. Eu prometo que voltarei!

Ciel e Zero ficaram um tempo abraçados, até que Ciel o soltou e Zero finalmente começou a ir para o Trans-Server.

- Operadoras, me transfiram!

- Iniciando a transferência em instantes. – Falou Rouge, enquanto preparava a transferência de Zero.

- Transferir! – Completou Joan.

- _Por favor, Zero, volte para nós... _– Pensava Ciel, logo depois de Zero ser transferido.

Não demorou muito e Zero já tinha chegado à base de Wesker. Zero caminhava olhando aos redores em busca de algum inimigo, estava muito quieto, o Lendário Reploid caminhava até que ele acabou entrando em uma sala. A sala tinha duas portas, uma na qual Zero havia entrado, e outra logo à frente. Essa sala estava completamente cheia de água, a água chegava até o teto.

Quando Zero havia acabado de entrar, logo depois, Leviathan entrou na sala, com sua lança na mão.

- Leviathan! Então você também esta viva?

- Olá Zero, já faz tempo desde a ultima vez que nos encontramos...

- Mas como você esta viva? Você, Harpuia e Fefnir morreram na explosão do Omega! E por que Fefnir atacou a Resistência?

- Bem, se você quiser as respostas você terá que me derrotar! – Falou Leviathan ficando em posição de luta.

- Como quiser... Então eu lutarei contra você! – Gritou Zero, já ligando o Z-Saber.

Continua...


End file.
